


Love Cruise

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, fake boyfriends fake kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, your hand is sweating."</p><p>"No, it isn’t, Cas, for christ’s sake."</p><p>"Sweating is a sign of nervousness. Are you—"</p><p>"Cas, stop talking."</p><p>"Should I let go of your hand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Fake boyfriends First Kiss prompt

"Dean, your hand is sweating."

"No, it isn’t, Cas, for christ’s sake."

"Sweating is a sign of nervousness. Are you—"

"Cas, stop talking."

"Should I let go of your hand?" 

Dean throws him one last glare before he makes a complete 180 and smiles brightly at the ticket conductor standing with his three intimidating security guards. The man looks like Willy Wonka from the old movie. “Hi.” He hands their tickets over.

As the man looked it over, Dean meets eyes with one of the guards. The guy was giving him the stink eye. Dean raises their intertwined hands and waves, “we’re together,” Dean assures with an award-winning smile. “You know. A couple.”

The guy doesn’t budge. Dean shrugs and looks back to the ticket conductor, who looks at him with a raised eyebrow and asks, “Boyfriend?”

Dean grimaced slightly before resuming his Oscar winning smile. He hated that term. “Lover. He’s my lover.” There was a difference and no one was going to convince him otherwise.

The man looks at them both once over and his eyes linger on Cas longer, scrutinizing. Dean nudges Cas and raises his eyebrows, telepathically telling him to say something convincing or the plan would go down the drain. Not to mention that they would’ve wasted their time and that would mean Sam sucked up to the rich old lady to get these tickets for nothing. Sam was going to be pissed. ‘Damn the stupid expensive tickets.’ It wasn’t even an overnight cruise. It was just for 6 hours, from 6PM to midnight. ‘What kind of scam are they pulling here.’ 

Cas squeezes his hand and gives him a sweet reassuring smile, which makes Dean completely breathless, and then Cas leans closer to the ticket conductor and tells the man in a hushed tone, “Dean’s a screamer.”

Dean chokes, thinking they’re done for thanks to Cas’s tactlessness and also what the hell was Cas trying to imply with that statement because Dean’s pretty sure he’d be on top—wait, it doesn’t matter since they’re not actually together. But how the hell did Cas get the idea in the first place? He makes a mental note to keep Cas away from all kinds of porn on motel TV channels.

The conductor laughs like it’s the funniest joke he’s ever heard and claps Cas on the back, “I’m not surprise.” Now that Dean’s about to get defensive about, but the man continues, patting Cas like he’s just won a grand prize, “Anyways, you two enjoy the cruise. We’ll make sure your evening goes well without a hitch.”

Dean perks up because it sounded like an opportunity. He clears his throat, puts on a light smile, and asks with a fake incredulous voice and face, “But what kind of troubles occurs at a couples cruise anyways?”

"You’d be surprised," the conductor snorts. "This cruise is very exclusive and extravagant. Pretty private, actually. Tickets are not so readily available. You’d wouldn’t believe the extent people go to get in."

"Got any memorable stories to share?" Dean asks half-jokingly.

The conductor goes on without suspecting anything. “Some outrageous people have tried to outright run past me to get in.” He points behind him to the guards. “Not anymore,” he says with a toothy grin. Dean gulps but holds his poker face. Cas glances at him and squeeze his hand again, a thumb stroking in circle to sooth him. The conductor continues, “Nowadays, most tries to fool us by pretending to be a couple.”

"That’s just desperate, ain’t it?" He laughs and hopes it didn’t sound too nervous to give him away.

"Quite desperate. But even if they manage to slip through, they eventually get weeded out."

That sounded like the right track. Dean continues pushing. “How do you guys do it?”

The conductor pauses now and looks at Dean more carefully. “Why do you want to know?”

Too far. Dean backs off and pulls an easy smile, “Just curious.”

But Cas steps forward and says genuinely, “Perhaps it could help us identify the imposters when we’re inside. We could help.”

The conductor looks at Cas with surprise before he laughs again, his whole body shaking. “Whoo, boy, you’re a hoot.” He wipes tears from his eyes. “But we’ve got it all handled. The hostess’s got a way of doing it, I hear, and it’s very efficient.” He looks behind them both. “The line’s tired of waiting, kids. Go on ahead. And don’t worry. You two should be fine if you guys are real lovers.”

They both start climbing up the steps but Dean looks behind his shoulder and couldn’t help but ask, “And if we’re not?”

There’s a twinkle in the man’s eyes and a strange smile creeps on his face, “Then that’s too bad. I had like you two.”

——

Dean pulls his hand away as soon as they were out of sight, flexing his fingers. Already, his hand was starting to feel cold. He rubs his hands together and avoids looking at Cas, entering first into the big main room. Dean whistles quietly at the impressive place. But his mind was on other things. “This place is definitely suspicious.”

“It’s actually magnificent, Dean.”

“It looks like a smaller knock off from the Titanic.”

“Titanic?”

Dean waves it off. “Never mind.” He looks up where a huge chandelier hangs to the shiny intricate stairwells to the upper decks to the expensive carpet floor. Not far from them were rows of round tables, some full with people mingling and drinking. Along the wall were square tables with fancy snacks and drinks. Other people stood around and talked. They all seemed dressed as semi-formal or formal and Dean thanks Sam mentally for forcing them to wear better. His eyes looks Cas once over, taking in how damn nice Cas looked in that black suit. Dean looks away, pretending to find interest in some Renaissance picture in the distance. “I meant that this whole thing is suspicious. You heard the guy. Sounded as if we’ll never see him again if we are discovered.”

“We’ll just have to be extra careful,” Cas says, but his eyes are round with amazement as he takes in everything. “We still don’t know what happened to the other victims after they boarded this cruise.”

“Hey, just remember: we’re here on a case, all right? No wandering off,” Dean warns. The way Cas looks so intrigued by everything gives him reasons to be concern.

Cas doesn’t look at him as he crosses his arms. “I’m not a child, Dean. I know.”

Dean rolls his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice, “Right, I believe you.” He closes his eyes, hand rubbing his forehead, and when he opens his eyes again, he’s overtaken by infinitely blue eyes. His breaths grow a little shallower at Cas’s unexpected closeness.

Cas’s eyes search his’s as he asks, “Do you, really?”

And what else was Dean suppose to say to that soft voice, those clear eyes? Dean blinks and is momentarily distracted by Cas’s lips. “Yeah, I believe you.” His own voice sounds deep and rough, and he gulps hard, trying to get a grip.

Cas smiles and Dean breathes in relief as Cas steps away. He did not want to think about Cas or how Cas affected him at the moment.

He leads the way to the crowd. As they walked closer to the tables, a hush fell over and all of them stare at something. He looks up as well. He almost tripped and fell as he sees an incredibly beautiful woman standing on the floor above, looking down below to the crowd. There’s a delighted smile on her full red lips as she gazes across the room. She was the center of everyone’s attention, like the pull of gravity, and a certain loveliness and brightness that Dean couldn’t explain.

That thought nags at Dean, but he doesn’t think about it further as her eyes meets with his’s. He freezes, something cold running across his spine.

A mischievous grin is on her face now as she winks at him and then overlooks the crowd again. “Ladies and gentleman, I have many names, but you can call me Katie and I am the hostess and benefactor of this event tonight. I welcome you to my beautiful cruise. The captain is currently occupied at the moment and cannot come greet you, but he sends his warmest welcome.” She pauses and everyone claps. She smiles again, looking incredibly pleased.

Something about her makes Dean wary. Call it a hunter’s hunch. He glance to Cas, but Cas didn’t look like he notices anything amiss. Dean sighs and hopes he’s not just being paranoid.

The applause dies down and her eyes sweep across the crowd before locking eyes with Dean again. She smirks and Dean knows he’s not making it all up.

She breaks contact and looks beside him, her emerald green eyes showing a huge interest in Cas. A sudden urge to cover Cas up with a cloak rises and he resist pulling Cas behind him. There was definitely something off but he can’t pinpoint what it is. He tenses at the unknown.

“As you all know, this cruise is exclusive to couples only and anyone pretending will be dealt with properly.”

Cas glances to him then, a worry expression silently asking what they should do if she singles them out. Dean mouths ‘hold’ and Cas nods.

“I’m very strict about this because,” she pauses to admire her nails, then look down to the crowd again and says in a sincere voice, “I don’t want any imposters ruining this night for all the real lovers out there. I want this to be the best night you couples will ever remember in your entire life.”

If that isn’t downright creepy, Dean doesn’t know what is. But the crowd takes it in like idiots and claps. She walks gracefully down the stairs, her arms swaying slow and hypnotizing, the tail of her dress trailing like a snake behind her. She looks out to them as if this was the greatest moment in her life, having actual tears in her eyes. Dean has no clue why she’s so emotional. He guesses that she’s just being dramatic. She stops at the end of the stairs. “But no worries! Do not fret about any imposters here tonight,” She coos and gestures grandly with her arms. Yup. Definitely overdoing it. “My people and I will make sure that this mood tonight will not be ruined.”

Dean thinks back to the ticket conductor and wonders darkly just how they take care of any imposters.

“So let’s start this evening with a bang!” Her voice suddenly rises and echoes across the room. Dean think it’s strange how such a small figure could speak so loud. “Let’s start this evening as everything should start with: a kiss!” 

Everyone cheers. Well, everyone except them both. Dean’s sweating and he doesn’t want to look at Cas, but Cas was waiting on him. He can feel the burn of Cas’s questioning stare.

“Everyone, please participate,” She says and the cheer quiets, “This is a very important part to make your night here memorable, after all.” She looks right at Dean and there’s a sly smile. “So, please participate.”

Cas looks worry now as he leans to him, “She’s looking at you. Dean, do you think she’s…?”

“I think we better do as she says, or else the plan to infiltrate this cruise will be over before it starts,” Dean mumbles, eyes glaring at her.“And I get the feeling that ‘taking care of the imposters’ doesn’t mean simply kicking them off the cruise.”

Cas nods in agreement and Dean looks around them. Couples were already kissing it up, making out like teenagers. 

His heart drums away and picks up pace. He’s nervous as he eyes Cas up and down, secretly loving how the sleeves cling onto Cas or how the pants emphasized his butt. Dean shakes his head, shifting his thoughts to more important matter at hand. ‘Just a kiss, just a kiss. Nothing too serious, calm down, jesus christ. Just for show.’ He frowns as his pep talk only makes him feel worse. But he smiles like a champ so he doesn’t worry Cas.

“Kiss passionately.”

Dean jumps. Katie has appeared right next to them. She’s talking to the crowd, her face half-turned, but her eyes are looking at Dean and Cas, a devilish smile on an angel’s face.

“Kiss like you mean it. Kiss as if this is your first and last kiss. Kiss like you can’t get enough and you’ll die without it. Kiss as you would when making love to one another. Kiss as you would when comforting each other. Kiss as if all the wonders and secrets to this world is wrapped up in your lover. Kiss as if your lover is your redemption.” She looks straight to Dean. “Kiss him as if he has changed your entire life and  you can’t live without him.”

Dean curses. She was asking way too much. He doesn’t know what to do, how to even begin such a kiss, but she wasn’t going away, and he knows she’s waiting for them to make a move. The way she propped herself right beside them, as if daring them, that full smirk on her face. Dean’s mind race to find something plausible to convince why they couldn’t, but the air feels thick and heavy, weighing down on him, making him unable to think straight.

Suddenly, he feels a hand on his own, its coolness calming him almost immediately. He looks at their intertwined hands and can’t bring himself to complain. It feels right. It feels good. He looks at Cas, who was looking at the woman warily and he stands straighter as the woman’s eyes turns to him. Cas rubs his thumb over Dean’s hand in circles.

It’s a small yet sweet gesture, and Dean’s stupidly relieved and happy for it.

Dean takes a deep breath and finally turns completely to face Cas, eyes locking on those otherworldly blue ones. He steps into Cas’s personal space and he swears at the same time, both of their heartbeats spiked up together. He takes another deep inhale. A fleeting nervousness flickers on Cas’s face but it disappears just as quickly. Dean raises his shaking hand to Cas’s shoulder. “Hey, if you can’t, if you don’t want—” He hates more than anything to force Cas into this. It would hurt a lot if Cas rejected him now, but Dean wouldn’t want to be forced to kiss anyone just for the show of it either. Or just for the pleasure of some obsessed-about-kisses lady.  If they had to fight their way out of the ship, then so be it.

“Dean.” Cas cups his hand over Dean’s hand and raises it up to his cheek. He nods in encouragement.

Dean relaxes and leans forward, their foreheads touching first. Cas closes his eyes and waits. He simply waits.

There’s something incredible in that trusting gesture and it also implies something so big that Dean can’t wrap his head around. He swallows and hesitates. This moment could change their relationship forever. There was no going back. On the good side, afterwards, something wonderful could happen from this. On the bad side, and he’s betting this is what will happen considering his rotten luck, Cas could just pretend that this had never happened. Or worse, take it as nothing. 

Dean’s petrified with terror for only a few seconds, but it’s enough of a wait to make Cas opens his eyes, looking confused.

Whatever he sees in Dean’s face makes his own face hardens and he says gravelly, “Dean, stop it.”

Dean steps back, cursing in his head, thinking how stupid could he think that Cas would—

Cas tugs him hard back into a kiss.

It’s a dream. Dean’s so far gone that it feels like a dream. But he’s going to stay in it a little while. He grabs onto Cas, one hand around his waist and the other arm around his neck, hand running through his hair, and he kisses hard. He gasps into Cas, lips parted, breathing into Cas, then biting and sucking. He kisses like he needs air, like he needs Cas. He kisses because it’s their first time and may be their last, and he’d be damn if he doesn’t make it the best that Cas has ever have. He kisses because he wants to memorize every movement and every touch. He hears Cas moan and he filed that away to memory also. He’s all too aware of the way Cas’s nails was digging into his back, the way Cas was pressing on him, the way Cas was gripping his hair. He thinks of his fantasy of having Cas in his bed and he kisses Cas like how he wants to. And he kisses Cas like how he would when Cas is hurting or sad, gently and softly.

He kisses Cas like Cas is his’s, and he is Cas’s, and that everything has lead to this one perfect moment.

He pulls away to breathe, his eyes fluttering open and seeing Cas’s heavy-lidded eyes staring at him. He looks disheveled as heck and it looks so well on him. A soft content smile appears on Cas and Dean knows what just happened won’t be kept like a dirty secret. Something lifts from him and he grins so hard the smile might break his face.

A clapping snaps them both out of cloud 9 and they both turn to face Katie.

“That was beautiful,” she says and actually sounds genuine about it. “Truly beautiful.” She walks up to them and puts a hand on both of them. She rolls her neck and takes a deep inhale before exhaling happily. “I will allow you both to stay despite lying in the first place.”

Dean blinks and he’s so lost. He should be more wary that she somehow knows, but it’s hard to come down from the high. It’s Cas who picks up what he wants to say. “But why?”

She raises an eyebrow before laughing beautifully. “Oh, you two are adorable. You can’t fool a goddess, especially not one of love.”

Dean’s not sure who was more shock, him or Cas, but Katie laughs again and pats them. “You two will get to stay for the rest of the cruise by my benevolence and generosity, but I warn you now: don’t go starting any trouble. My patience only goes so far.” She winks at them and then flutters away to a different couple.

They’re both stunned and it takes a moment for them to recover. Dean stares after her and finally asks with disbelief, “Did we just meet a goddess?”

Cas nods. “That would explain a few things,” he grumbles and rubs his forehead with a sigh. Dean remembers himself doing it earlier and half-smiled. Without thinking, he plants another kiss on Cas’s lips and touches their forehead together before muttering, “We’ve got our work cut out for us. But it’ll be okay, because we’ll do it together.” He’s so cheesy that he almost instantly regrets it, but then Cas kisses him back, and he can feel Cas smiling on his skin. And everything is alright as Cas whispers back in agreement, “Yes, yes, yes.”


End file.
